emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1501 (30th October 1990)
Plot Kathy worries about continuing her new job now Emmerdale Farm are a person down without Kate. Annie tries to keep Mark and Rachel busy as they mope around the farmhouse. Kate's solicitor advises Joe against appealing the verdict, informing him her sentence could be lengthened if they fail. Joe tries to encourage Mark and Rachel to be strong and positive, saying Kate could be out in a year with remission. Kathy mentions to Kim that she's thinking of returning to help at Emmerdale Farm but Kim tells her she'd rather she didn't. Lynn drops by and asks Kathy if she wants to go for a drink before she leaves for Birmingham. Kim jumps at the chance of looking after Peter while they go for a drink in Kathy's lunch hour. Alan takes a call for Seth from Hotten Dating Agency. Henry tells Annie he feels guilty because as much as he didn't want to see Kate go to prison, he believes she did wrong and should be punished. Annie assures him she feels the same way too. Rachel bumps into Fran in the village who mentions calling round to see Joe later. Rachel advises her against it. Lynn tells Kathy she's thinking of moving away from Birmingham and explains how Pete was up to his old tricks, saying he was going away on a business trip when he had returned to Beckindale to see Rachel. Alan informs Seth that his agency application has been rejected as he used exactly the same information provided by a previous client. He is embarrassed as Seth reveals he used details from his application and therefore knows that the information Alan provided was false too. Rachel bumps into Lynn in the village and tries to apologise to her. Lynn blames her for Pete's death, believing he would still be alive if Rachel hadn't taken his keys. Seth queries Tony on whether the village concert will be cancelled now Kate is in prison. Tony decides to carry on as a tribute to Kate's work. Chris walks in Kim, Frank and Zoe cooing over Peter. Seth invites himself to play piano for Kathy's performance at the village concert. Tony offers support to Joe should he need it. Archie invites Zoe to the pictures and is pleased when she agrees. Lynn returns to Birmingham with Peter. Kathy tells Kim that she's decided not to return to Emmerdale, wanting to make a success of her job at the stables. Kim is pleased. Fran arrives at the farm and apologises to Joe for what has happened. She tells him she knows she was responsible dragging Kate away from the scene of the accident and she plans to visit Kate and explain. Joe warns her to stay away. Zoe gives Archie a peck on the cheek as she thanks him for keeping quiet over Frank's drinking. Joe blames himself for not going out with Fran and Kate on the night of the accident. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood Guest cast *Fran - Heather Wright Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Cowshed, farmhouse kitchen, barn and cottage *Home Farm - Nursery flat, stables, sitting room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, old tap room and public bar *Victoria Cottage - Front office *Main Street *Village Store & Post Office - Exterior Notes *Last appearance of Lynn Whiteley until 6th August 1991 and Peter Whiteley until 13th August 1991 *The unknown child actor portraying Peter Whiteley appears uncredited. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD